This invention relates to a container, particularly to one having a number of horizontal and vertical grooves formed in a first injecting process, and filling the grooves with slide-resistant decorations in a second injecting process so that the containers may have much friction in holding or standing, without sliding down, and increasing its outer appearance beauty to enhance their value.
Common conventional containers generally have only one color, monotonous to have few variations. Some makers print patterns or pictures on an outer surface or adhere printed patterns or pictures on an outer surface to increase appearance beauty to attract customers. But printed or adhered colored patterns or pictures only present plane feeling, also monotonous with no 3D appearance, and may fade gradually or peel off to lose beauty. In addition, they have smooth glossy outer surfaces, so users may carelessly let them slip off to incline or fall down in holding them owing to too small friction, causing contents in them to splash around on clothing, the surface of a table or the ground, or they may break if worse. Especially, if a hand of a user is coated with oil, the hand may very easily slip off a container, so the user has to hold it with a big force lest the container should slip off. Some conventional containers have a grip at one side for holding, but if the container is full of contents, its gravity center is not stable, so a user has to hold it with a comparatively big force, and above all for small boys or persons having inactive hands.